1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling shoe protector in the form of a shoe or boot to be worn over bowling shoes to prevent the sole of the bowling shoe from becoming wet or being scratched. In particular, the present invention relates to a bowling shoe protector made from a resilient material whose inner sole or separate inner linear contains a mildly abrasive material to lightly condition the sole of a bowling shoe during use.
2. Prior Art
Foreign substances that cause the sole of the sliding shoe of a pair of bowling shoes to stick to the bowling lane have always been a threat to the bowler, and the most common cause of injury. When the bowling shoe sticks to the lane as the bowler delivers the ball, the sudden stopping of the forward motion trips the bowler and causes him or her to dangerously stumble or fall. Additionally, the tripping motion ruins the delivery resulting in missed pins and low scores. Foreign substances such as moisture are often nearly invisible in carpeted areas of a bowling alley. Therefore, the bowler is unaware that the shoe is impaired until it is too late.
To avoid this problem, the prior art has developed several different types of slippers to be worn by a bowler at all times when the bowler is away from the field of play. The following U.S. patents exemplify such bowling shoe protectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,466 to Malone discloses a bowling shoe protector having a flexible non-absorbent sole and an upper fabric body made of elastic or stretchable nylon, including a zipper running from the central toe area to the tongue area. This design permits the bowling shoe protector to be slightly expandable and slip over most all types of bowling shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,604 to Hamilton discloses a bowling overshoe comprising a substantially oval or foot-shaped configuration made from latex rubber. Affixed to both the heel and toe end of the latex rubber sole is one-half of a velcro fastener (a hook and loop type fastener). In order to properly wear the bowling overshoe, the other half of the velcro fastener must be secured to the toe and heel portion of the bowling shoe itself. When it is desirable to wear the bowling overshoe, the bowling shoe is merely placed into the center of the substantially oval or foot-shaped sole and the half velcro fasteners attached to both the heel end and the toe of the overshoe are fastened to the corresponding half velcro fasteners on the bowling shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,515 to Baldwin discloses a bowling shoe protector comprising a thin flexible sole having an enlarged foot-shaped configuration and a single support strap secured at the center of the sole. The strap includes the conventional velcro fastener to secure the bowling shoe protector onto the bottom of the bowling shoe. Additionally, the flexible sole can include two or more peripheral wall portions which project upwardly from the sole to prevent displacement of the bowling shoe past the peripheral edge of the bowling shoe protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,269 to Folk teaches a house boot having a flexible sole portion and an upright peripheral wall portion secured to the circumferential edge of the sole portion. The sole portion is designed to be slightly larger than one's shoe size so that one's shoe fits down within the upright peripheral edge of the house boot. The house boot also includes a centered strap which can be secured across one's shoe by means of a conventional buckle or velcro fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,917 to Haywood, Jr. Discloses a foot floor scrubber comprising a half sole portion including a vertically extending toe covering portion and a heel strap. The half sole portion includes an abrasive material or pad securely fastened to the bottom of the half sole portion. The half sole portion, toe portion and heel portion are made of an elastic, flexible material such as latex or gum rubber. The foot floor scrubber is designed to be positioned over one's shoes so that the half sole is positioned beneath the ball's of one's feet, and the heel portion is stretched around and retained by the heel of one's shoe. In this position, the abrasive pad of the foot floor scrubber is now in contact with the floor. Marks on the floor can easily be removed by shuffling one's foot with the foot floor scrubber thereon, in a reciprocal manner.
One aspect of the present invention is to make a bowling shoe protector which completely covers all the surface area of the bowling shoe and is easy to slip on and slip off.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a bowling shoe which is capable of lightly cleansing the sole of a bowling shoe thereby creating a clean dry surface every time the bowling shoe protector is worn by a bowler.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide the inside sole surface of a bowling shoe protector with a fine abrasive material, or an inner liner with fine abrasive material capable of lightly cleansing and buffing the sole of a bowling shoe, when the bowling shoe protector is properly worn.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a bowling shoe protector which creates a moisture free environment by removing or absorbing moisture in the sole of a bowling shoe to create a dry surface.